


The Weight of Traditions

by CorellianSea



Series: Prompts | Challenges [7]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Corellian Traditions, Established Relationship, Fluff, ForceBond, FranticallyFlustered!Han, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post RotJ, baker!han is glory, bondmates, flustered!luke, little bit of crack, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“If you had asked me to marry you then <i>your</i> sister wouldn't have ‘accidentally’ spilled wine on me. She wouldn't have gotten a rag to ‘clean’ <i>no</i>—<i>rub<i> at my crotch in public. She wouldn't have invited me up to her apartment saying she probably had something that would fit me! <i>Me!</i> I’m 5’7, she's 5’9! Where’s my pride in this, Han? <i>Where is it?!”<span class="small"></span></i></i></i></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Traditions

 

 

“That’s almost _exactly_ the opposite of what I meant.”

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose as his other arm crossed over his chest to support his elbow. He leaned against the kitchen counter with an exasperated sigh. “It’s going to look like I’ve led her on this whole time. Though, in all honesty, I may as well have been with how I’ve been treating her and speaking to her lately.”

Han took that moment to stop his vigorous mixing of a frosting base, looking rather sympathetic if not entirely empathetic. Letting go of the old-fashioned whisk, he wiped his hands with a clean towel and supported himself on the counter with a raised eyebrow. Luke had yet to look him in the eye since he barged into the apartment in the middle of his traditional Corellian baking, ranting about how he could barely keep his composure around her anymore and that she eerily reminded him of someone he knew all too well. Jedi training hadn't prepared him for the fire of a Corellian woman in love.

“Well, what did you expect?”

The question didn’t really need an answer, Han knew better than to think that the Jedi Luke Skywalker, his best friend, the man he had fought countless battles with before had romantically led his sister on this whole time. After all, he had ten extra years on the kid he’d met in that dingy cantina six years ago. Levels of experience simply couldn't quite be fairly compared.

Han was no stranger to sticky situations. Romance or love was certainly not his forte, but at least he knew a thing or two about breaking ties or even making it loud and clear that a future with him was next to impossible. People had come and they had gone like the gusts of Tyrena, blowing new things toward his way before another whip had rushed them out. It was a life he grew accustomed to and very much preferred during his days of smuggling. A few flings here and there, nothing he could bring himself to value when it was all over.

There were a few times some had even hit a little too close to home despite his famously known motto of strictly staying _‘Solo’_. Of course, exceptions existed for a reason. As much as he hated personal ties, the Corellian would easily admit that living a life of solitude was a type of torture in itself. When Chewie came along, it was nothing short of a blessing with how his silent prayer was answered. Chewbacca was now his best friend in the galaxy.

Another one of them was Luke, who’d become his _mate_.

“I _tried_.” Luke rubbed his face with both hands, the glove on his right arm had been removed sometime during his blubbering complaints upon storming in. Han knew it meant so much more than what it seemed. Luke was feeling intense levels of self-hatred at the moment, and the sight of his completely bare and uncovered ‘mutilation’ only fueled the anger indefinitely. The blonde then turned to Han, eyebrows knitting up as he ostensibly allowed his meticulous Jedi persona to withdraw entirely in front of his best friend.

Electromagnetic fields of energy continuously encircled Luke like they were just another part of him. Whether it was the force itself, Han didn't know. Didn't want to know either. Hurt his head to think about it for too long. The energy that usually crackled with immense power had gone out like a light when their eyes met. Sapped completely at the source from a carefully rolled EMP grenade. It slipped through his defenses and his shields had come down abruptly, spooking Han in the midst of it. Luke bore a vulnerable expression in their private apartment on Coruscant, "I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I know it’s stupid and it probably sounds like an excuse. I didn't think she would like me _more_. I just… I didn't— I mean I don't know how to handle her.”

“Nobody knows how to handle a Corellian woman, kid. Especially one that comes from the Solo clan.”

“Is that seriously your attempt to make me feel better?” Luke slanted him an exasperated look, unamused by his mate’s response toward the situation. “I don't know how to handle...womenn in— general. And knowing that Astri is your sister makes it all the more worse. How was I supposed to know she’d been crushing on me for this long? I had no idea she looked at me like… some sort of celebrity almost.”

“Kid, more than half the galaxy sees you like that after what went down. It ain't just my lil’ sister.” Han set aside the extra frosting he’d meant to hide from Luke but had forgotten. It was his favorite recipe that went on Corellian Fringe cakes. Afraid his surprise may be ruined, he sounded a bit distracted as he continued nonetheless, “I mean… I knew she may or may not’ve had a little bit’a feelings for you… But even I didn't know she had posters of you in her room and stuff until Elka told me about it.”

“She has _posters_ of me in her room?” Luke gaped and Han shuddered in affirmation. “But why didn't you tell me this? As you found out, even? You didn't tell me _any_ of this! It would have been nice to know, Han!”

“It’s not something I should casually say to you! What? Did you just want me to _casually_ bring it up? _‘Hey, my sister pretty much worships you and she keeps up with you all the time on the holonet and she also may or may not wanna have your babies at one point.’”_

Luke looked absolutely mortified as Han choked on his laughter.

After several unsuccessful attempts in closing his gaping mouth, Luke brought his hand up to cover it slightly instead. His voice barely below a whisper when he realized something he had yet to think about. “Oh, stars, Han. How devastated was she?”

“Over what?”

“Over _us_ , you nerf herder! When you told her.”

Oh yeah. _That._

By the time he reached Luke, Han had an increasingly sheepish looking smile on his lips. Didn’t miss how Luke had wearily— scratch that, _suspiciously_ eyed him along the way either, more than likely confused by his lack of answers. Awarding Luke for his general bravery when it came to coming face to face with Astri; Han pecked thin lips before he gathered the man into his arms and scrubbed at his back with his left hand. Luke reacted almost immediately, questioning what he was doing while firing off countless protests as he tried pushing the older man off of him.

“She would—” Han wrangled the lithe man and grunted out something at the same time Luke’s elbow jammed into his ribs, cutting him off midway with a rasp. “Plan my death—”

“Death?! Oh, force, Han.” Luke disentangled himself to grip Han’s shoulders, “She would do that? To flesh and blood? I don't know much about Corellian women in the first place but I _really_ didn't know they were this possessive over potential mates...You’d think she would have stopped her advances when…”

Luke’s right hand gripped him too hard, squeezing the very breath from his lungs. Han wheezed as he began to sink down to the floor from the pressure and pain. “Don't worry—”

“No, no, tell me right now. I have to know.”

Luke let him go right then, too focused on his own thoughts to realize that Han nearly hit the floor when he pulled away. When the Corellian got back on his feet, he fretfully fixed his shirt and adjusted his collar, sweating at Luke. “Okay, well I might not’ve...” Han trailed off quickly when Luke’s expression of worry had contorted into a menacing glare. _So this is where the handsome ex-smuggler, princess rescuer, and war hero meets his end._ Han swallowed when those blue eyes glittered with heat, reminding him of when they first met in the cantina. That childish farm boy had appeared before him again, though, this time, he was a full-fledged Jedi and could easily lop off a limb.

“Why doesn't she know?” Luke’s jaw visibly clenched. The glow from the ceiling lights had slanted over parts of his face, seemingly serving to sharpen his acrimony. “Even Leia knows.”

“Er well…” He began lamely, caught off guard. It was difficult to talk about a subject he had already struggled a great deal with by himself, how was he supposed to talk about it now, completely unprepared? Many long nights spent thinking, drinking, contemplating. Sometimes with Chewie, sometimes just by himself. It either ended with him finding the general subject too ridiculous to talk about or perhaps even Luke finding it just as foolish. Either way, it was stupid. Besides, he was working on it now, wasn't he? Han wiped his forehead. Perspiration covered his hand when it returned to his side. Was he sweating? No. No.

“Are you embarrassed? Is that it?” A sigh left the younger, nothing short of sounding defeated, “I know you wanted to give us more time to make sure before we announce it to everyone else but… It’s been a while now, Han.”

“We'll have to get married—”

“WHAT!”

“—If you want me to tell Astri.”

“Wh-What? Why— I thought— but—” Luke spluttered, unable to form a sentence. “But! But your— Elka! Your eldest sister— _she_ knows!”

Han sighed and leaned against the kitchen island, still hoping Luke hadn't seen what exactly he was making and positioned himself so that he covered the contents of the counter even more. “It’s Correllian  _tradition_. She can know, but the others can’t.” The hesitance was palpable from Han but there was no stopping now. He’d already started. It wasn't the first time Luke had asked about this particular subject either. No point in denying Luke the truth on why Han seemed to have so much trouble with telling about his side of the family even after so long. If only he could have told him in the way that he wanted...

“You can have flings, you can casually date and you can take up more than one person as a mate. Same goes for marriage. But uh… Bondmates are kinda another story.”

“Okay… Tatooine is somewhat similar there. Except— the more than one spouse thing.”

“Yeah. Bondmates are more sacred in tradition. You get two types of weddings. A wedding that's for normal mates and wedding for Bondmates. A Bond Wedding is a whole ‘nother thing. It’s for when you’re _completely_ sure that you have found your other half and stuff. That, this mate is the _only_ one for you in life. Forever.”

Luke seemed unaffected at his punctuation of each finalizing word. Another great heave had left him as he tried gathering some more thoughts to continue. The Jedi was patient. Both his hands rested on his knees and he breathed evenly to calm himself. “Regular mates getting a divorce is a normal thing, common even. But Bondmates don't get divorces. They just _don't._  Supposedly curses both sides of the family clan forever. Brings great shame and all that dwang Elka ranted about when I first told her we were bonded, tellin’ me not to screw shit up even though she'd heard me halfway then.” Han itched his chin timidly. The behavior showed, making a statement of how uncharacteristic it was of him.

“So If I wanted to tell Astri about us, I _could._  But it’d also be a lie in a sense. We’re not _just_ mates. Our…Force Bond’s made that clear.” As if on cue, Han felt the ghost of a touch brush against his shoulder and he shivered, knowing it was Luke reaffirming that fact. Han touched his mind in return, leaving warmth in it’s wake. Emotional, Luke kissed him and then let him continue.

“Telling Astri about us being bondmates, because that’s what _are—_ it’d basically be me announcing to her that I’ve proposed to you. In the sacred way.”

“Are you not sure?” Luke was quick to add. Han had barely finished his sentence. “Because I’m sure, Han. I’ve been sure since I met you with Ben. You know I’ve been ready.”

“And I don't doubt that, kid.” Han walked over to ruffle his hair and kiss him. When he stood up, Luke didn't look too convinced. “It’s likewise for me.”

“Okay, then. Two types of weddings. Mates and Bondmates. Divorcing is bad. But I’m supposing a normal marriage for us doesn't seem fitting for us either, right?” Luke nodded and Han nodded back at him. “That leaves us with the only option of having a Bond Wedding. So…?”

“What?” The spacer stepped back with a questioning look toward the Jedi.

“Why… Haven't you asked, then? Or are you waiting for me too? I’ve thought about it once or twice to tell the truth, but I was afraid it would hurt your pride if you weren't the one to get down on one knee.”

It was Han’s turn to splutter at him. “What? Bu-But you uh—”

“But _what_?” He followed Han as he backed away with hands raised in defense. The brunette’s head hit the wall in no time. Cornered again. Damn, you’d think a guy with as much experience as him would learn a thing or two after all these years.

“We— I— we don’t even propose like that in Corellia,” The spacer tried to brush off his stutter, “‘Sides, kid. We haven't talked about this at all and stuff. Wouldn't you want me to get a blessing from Leia— but—”

“But _nothing_! You said yourself you feel the same. You had already said to me in the past that you’re not feeling pressured into marriage. You even kind of liked the thought of it. I didn’t push it anymore because of that. I thought maybe you just wanted to wait longer because I’ve been busy and you’ve been busy too. But _maybe_ if you had informed me earlier of the details, hell, even married me— then I wouldn't have had to embarrass myself in front of Astri during our lunch!” He pointed at his crotch and it was then Han noticed a stain on the dark fabric.

He blinked, taken aback as Luke continued his outburst, “If you had asked me to marry you then _your_ sister wouldn't have ‘accidentally’ spilled wine on me. She wouldn't have gotten a rag to ‘clean’ no— _rub_ at my crotch in public. She wouldn't have invited me up to her apartment saying she probably had something that would fit me! _Me!_  I’m 5’7, she's 5’9! Where’s my pride in this, Han? _Where is it_?!” Luke held his shoulders and shook his mate madly as Han went hysterical with laughter, sucking air in greedily with every break.

“Is that? That— _That’s_ what had happened?’ Han wiped the tears from his face as he imagined Luke sitting with Astri, red-faced and flustered as his youngest sister tried cleaning him up in a restaurant. Astri had a big mouth, babbled a lot, taking after her older, and only brother. Probably talked a bit too loud without realizing it too. Never did even after all these years. She’d grown up to be quite a beautiful woman in the years that he’d been absent from home. When he found out she lived on Coruscant and worked as an engineer for the Alliance, he nearly had a stroke. After all, Han remembered her as a ditzy blonde with her head up in the clouds.

“Yes, _that’s_ what happened today.” Luke hissed at him, letting him go so he could cross his arms. Tan skin looked a little flushed when he met Han’s gaze. “Force, Han. You have no idea how embarrassing it was. I see her as a little sister— like you do! Well, she is your younger sister— but I— she’s even older than me, Han, 26— I’m 24!”

“Age doesn't matter.” Han snorted without much thought and choked on the glare from Luke. The statement too vague to recognize which situation Han had applied it to but Luke was too far gone at the moment to bother specifying in his mind.  “Okay, okay,” Han began with a nod, “I’m sorry that happened, Luke. I didn't know. When you came in you didn't really take the time to explain what happened. I apologize, okay, darlin? Now, gimme those pants. I can get that stain out. I’ve got a couple of tricks up my sleeve for that kinda stuff.”

Luke narrowed his eyes, knowing what kind of direction Han was leading them to. The subject was already successfully deterred from. Han had won this round. Later, when the time was right, he would bring it back up again. For now, he shot a finger out and jabbed his chest, “No way, laser brain. I know what you’re thinking. I can clean it myself, thanks. I don't need help from _any_ Solo.”

“Who— me? A Laserbrain?” Han frowned but a grin overcame it quickly. He grabbed at Luke’s hips but the Jedi was just too fast. Every little lunge toward him ended with Luke jumping away, resulting in a far greater distance from what they had started with. “No, no. I just wanna help you, kid. You let that stain settle in for too long and we’re gonna have a disaster in our hands, yeah? You have about—  two pairs of pants. C’mon. Give it here.”

“No!” Luke had stripped himself of his trousers before storming off in the direction of their bedroom, taunting Han’s earlier innuendo by flaunting his pantslessness. The kid was short, young and damn fast, Han noted with a grin before getting back to his baking, hoping to finish before it got too late.  


_You dodged this one, Solo. But how much more can you dodge before you run out of time?_  


The loud screech of his com pulled him away from his work yet again. It was Leia on the other end, he could just feel it. If Luke were upset at any point during the day, Han would more than likely get a call from his sister who would then accuse him of being the culprit no matter what the situation was. He picked up the call as he walked toward the hallway of the bedroom, making sure that his mate was in the fresher and unable to hear their conversation. Han heard the shower head go off, feeling proud that Luke decided to indulge in himself instead of taking a quick sonic one before throwing himself back into his work.

A blue holo projection sprouted from his wrist.

“Yes, your worship?” The spacer chuckled at the scowl he received as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and the hall. “How can I be of service?”

“Oh, can it,“ Leia huffed out in annoyance but it was replaced quickly with eager impatience, “So did you do it?”

“No, not yet.”

The princess’s loud and dramatic groan of disapproval mirrored her brother’s intensity at times. “And why have you not? You’ve been planning this for ages and I have been waiting for ages! I’m getting old, Han. Do you want me to look awful in the holo recordings? Is this what you want? Me, wrinkly, because you're taking forever?”

“You think I want to? Astri was up to no good again. Embarrassed him and stuff. Should’ve told her to hang back today but she likes him too much. I explained to him the traditions—”

“ _Finally_!”

Han turned his head back so the holocam could get all of his expression, hoping it could capture all the irritation and annoyance he managed to muster up after being interrupted by something he’d been planning to do all along. “I was _gonna—_ ” He emphasized, “Do it romantically, but instead I got forced to do it. By an angry farm boy to boot.”

“Owch,” was her only reply.

“Yeah. He’s in the ‘fresher now.”

“Taking a real shower, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

They didn't speak for a good twenty seconds, simply sharing the silence that had settled. Awkward feelings had long been gone for the two of them. In time, they became close friends, like the ones you’d known your whole life and somehow longer. Han noticed her expression had changed to one that resembled bittersweet and opened his mouth to address it, however, she was too fast for him. Leia’s melodic voice drifted into his ears and he wished she were here next to him to calm him.

“Tonight is the night, Han. He’s thinking right now. While showering.“ Her voice low and wispy, in consequence, he brought his wrist up closer, straining his ears to listen. “Thinking about the Alliance. Me. The new Jedi academy.  He’s thinking about where to put it and if you’ll follow him. He’s hoping that you’ll say yes. He’s thinking about _you_.”

Han nodded, being able to feel some of it too. The Force Bond did not allow him as close of a connection as Leia had with her brother, but it was strong enough to gather emotions Luke felt and what vague thoughts he may have had. Han closed off his mind when he felt Luke’s state of consciousness slip into more private thoughts. He hated when Luke snooped and he wouldn't be caught dead doing the same. However, closing off their connection would eventually coax Luke out with worry so he had to talk fast.

“Do you have the ring?”

Han’s hazel eyes flickered back over to where all of his baking materials sat. The ring was safe in the cake he’d so meticulously cut to hide it in. The frosting was still incomplete, waiting for him. “Yeah,” He breathed out anyway, “Yeah, everything’s almost ready.”  

“Then get to it. Hurry, I’m getting wrinkles over you two moon jockeys!”

The water in the fresher had stopped when she finished. Han suddenly felt short of breath from the thrill that shot up his sternum, and how it left cold, tingling excitement. Sheer electricity he hadn't felt since meeting Luke in that seedy cantina with the promise of a small fortune to pay back Jabba, and soon after, he’d found himself running around the death star with blasters firing to save a princess he never even heard of. Memories rushed him, bombarded him and left the Corellian man spinning yet completely fired up with newfound confidence.

 

Han grinned, eyes trained on the fresher door before they darted down to see Leia mirroring his enthusiasm. “I'm on it—!” one hand slapped over the comm button as he raced back into the kitchen to finish his traditional Corellian proposal cake.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 1000 word prompt but I got wrecked.   
>  Dedicated to a couple of friends. Big thank you to Angela Sparrow for inspiring me to write so much about Han's family.   
>  Feedback gives me life.


End file.
